Last Breath
by True Goddess
Summary: In that moment between life in death it makes you think of all the important things. Like how much I wish my mom never moved to Forks, so I wouldn't have to break Leah's heart by dying. But not just that, it makes you reflect on how much you wish you could have made things better, But it also angers you that the one who hurt you, just hurt another set of people.
1. Chapter 1

**I think Leah needs some love to. So this is a Leah Oc getting her out of her depression from Sam. So this is like two years after breaking dawn. **

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**-True Goddess**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Demons**

**Noah's POV**

We all have our demons. Those memories you'd just hope to forget, and that you wish just never had happened. I guess in my seventeen years of life I would have finally gotten over them. But I can't, I have nightmares about it every night hearing her screams, her cries for help as he hurt her, and took away her dignity. Every night for two years he would hurt us. Till finally we got away...

It's been on my mind recently since my mother wants to leave our quiet town of South Carolina and into the gloomiest, and depressing place I've ever been to.

Forks, Washington.

It's not that I don't like Forks.

I just don't like people. Too afraid to trust people, after what happened to me and my mom. After the nights of torture getting beaten and hearing my mother's screams as worse is being done to her.

I can't believe she just packed everything up and she's moving in with her stupid boyfriend, Ryan.

I don't like the guy. Sure he's nice and he got me a guitar for Christmas, but I don't like him or trust him.

I don't want another guy to come around and take advantage of my mom. I may not be a man of words, but I am a man of actions and I wouldn't think twice before beating his ass.

"Noah, were here."

My mom says shaking my shoulder. I don't bother looking out the window. I know it's just fog.

Once we get off the airplane my mom runs into that mans arms. I just pull my hood over my head and grab our luggage.

"How are you kid!"

He asks with that loud voice of his.

I look up at his tall frame he's 6, 5. With brown curly hair and brown eyes. He has a stupid grin on his face and that stupid dimple that my mom swoons over.

I shrug and he ruffles my head pulling my hood down and messing up my already unmanageable hair.

I sigh and pull back up my hood while in the car I can hear them talking.

"Is he still... not talking?"

My mom nods sadly.

"He just needs to get to know you. He's not comfortable around strangers... it scares him after..."

He takes her hand nodding sympathetically.

I could feel my face turn red and I put my head in my hands.

How can she say things like that, like I'm not even here!

Doesn't she see me, doesn't she hear me? I'm in the freaking car!

Once we get to his house I run upstairs with my belongings. We have everything in the house already, my bed, and my laptop. The only thing I brought was my guitar and the rest of my clothes.

I took a long shower and put on sweat pants and a t-shirt.

"I need to run."  
I tell my mom, she nods knowing that I don' like staying inside. Rain, shine, it don't matter I always run.

I take off into the woods and jump over the fallen tree branches.

Till I see someone come out. She was beautiful with long white blonde hair ivory skin and.. red eyes. Which was strange.

I come to a stop and just stare at her. She smiles coming closer to me in an instant she's right in front of me. She leans forward and bites my neck. I scream falling to the ground chocking on my own blood.

She smiles at me crouches down to my level and kisses my lips.

"Don't worry the worst it soon to come."

With that she walks away leaving me in agony.

**Leah's POV**

"I can't believe you!"

I yell at Jacob.

He rolls his eyes getting annoyed of me already.

"It's not like we have a choice, either you stay here in La Push. Or come to Noatak with me and Seth. It's not like it's today Leah, were leaving in a year. Bella wants to say goodbye to Charlie and so does Nessie."

I roll my eyes.

"This pack is more important than your dad Jacob? Is she really more important than Billy?"

He sighs and nods.

"She is."

I look at him shocked on how he would just abandon his dad.

"He has Rachel, besides you don't understand Leah once you imprint their all that matters."

I roll my eyes and burst out the house and phase and start running into the woods till I get to Forks.

Then I hear a scream.

I run towards the sound and see a vampire running off. I howl for Seth, Embry, and Jake.

I look at the boy seeing him bleeding to death.

I phase back and pull on my clothes and run to his side.

His black hair is matted to his face, with dirt and blood covering it. His olive colored skin was losing its color turning a pale gray. I looked into his ice blue eyes and froze.

This boy, this dying boy in front of me is my life.

I would do and be anything for him, whatever it takes and whatever he needs. I would be and do for him.

I started crying and stroked his face. He grabbed my hand chocking on his blood and sputtered something blood spurting out of his mouth and onto my face.

I cried harder and saw Seth, Jake, and Embry there.

I picked him up and started running towards the Cullen's.

I got there faster than I should have in my human form.

I burst through the doors and Edward pulled Bella out of the room.

"Help him please!"

I screamed towards Carlisle. He picked the boy up and ran upstairs. He bit his neck and I prayed he was sucking the venom out not changing him. He withered and screamed in pain. I cried harder and felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You should leave, watching only makes it worse."  
Edward says pulling me away.

I walk with him and sob into my hands.

"You imprinted on him?"  
He asks calmly.

I nod still sobbing into my hands.

Seth perks up when he says that and runs to my side.

"You imprinted on someone?"  
I nod not wanting to listen but be by his side and make sure he's okay.

"He should be fine, he lost a lot of blood but thankfully we still have some donated blood that is his blood type."

I nodded.

"Thank you Carlisle."  
"We should take him to the hospital if anyone's looking for him it would be strange finding him here."

We took him to the hospital and I stayed in his room the whole time and refused to leave.

Till a petite woman burst in the room. Her brown curly hair pulled back in a pony tail, and the same olive skin tone as him, and the same ice blue eyes.

"Oh my god Noah!"

She says running to his bed.

She smoothes the hair out of his eyes and kisses his forehead.

She looks towards me and smiles.

"I'm sorry, did you find him?"

I nod.

"I found him in the woods, he must of gotten attacked by something. I usual walk through the woods and thankfully I got there on time."  
I say off the top of my head.

She envelopes me in a hug that shocked the hell out of me.

"Thank you for saving my boy."

She says.

I shake my head blushing.

"No I didn't do much. I should go and give you some privacy."

She nods and I leave the room.

"You okay?"

Seth asks carefully.

I shrug.

"I'm fine, let's go."

I try to sound like my old self but there's the annoy pain in my chest telling me to not leave the hospital , because that boy just stole my heart, and he didn't even try.

* * *

**Tell me what you think.**

**-True Goddess**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry haven't updated in a while. Thanks to Missclearwater80 for reviewing glad you liked the ending.**

**Warning this chapter has a little drug abuse so yea.**

**Anyway thanks to Chapter 2.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Noah's POv**

_"Mommy!"_

_I screamed begging for her to come back. Joe smacked me hard in the face and put duck tape on my mouth. He tied my hands and legs and threw me in the trunk of his car. _

_He took off my shirt and got his belt from the wall. He whipped me in the back till I felt the skin break. Blood oozed down my back and my cries echoed in the garage. When he had enough he looked into my eyes smiling._

_"You're going to stay in here until you forget!"  
I watched him as he grabbed my mom into the room. I closed my eyes tears falling down my face. I heard her screams but I couldn't bear to look._

_I sat there in the trunk of his car after he closed it. I could barely breath and I was curled in a ball praying my mom was alright._

_He did it for days leaving me in the dark all day and only giving me water keeping me barely alive._

_I felt the stabbing pain of hunger but no food came. Until I literally begged for it._

_After six months of darkness I was finally let out. But I wouldn't speak... I couldn't speak. My mom would shake me beg me to say something. _

_It was like I forgot how to do it. After months of screams and begging and crying, and now nothing. _

_I couldn't make a sound anymore... _

_I was so far gone, nothing felt real anymore._

I woke up sweat beading down my face. I took in deep breaths and turned on the light. I looked out my open window and saw something moving outside. I got up and walked to the window and gasped when I saw a wolf.

I jumped back and ran my fingers through my hair. I turned back around and saw it was gone. I scratched my head confused.

Was it all a dream?

I climbed back into bed but I knew I wouldn't be able to fall asleep. I would fall back into my past again.

I went downstairs for breakfast and saw stupid Ryan.

"Morning kid!"

He said happily.

I nodded and grabbed a bowl and poured some cereal.

I sat back down and he put a roll of duct tape on the table. I flinched and froze backing away from the table.

"You alright kid, I just need to put this in my car will you do it for me?"

I shake my head fiercely and get up running back stairs.

I closed my door and sank to the ground shaking. I clawed at my face begging for the memory to stay in my mind.

I didn't want to remember.

_I watch the blood fall,_

_I wonder when this all,_

_ended with me,_

_alone in the darkness of my soul,_

_can't tell where I'll go,_

_there's only one destination for me._

I stopped myself from making the song lyrics again. I hated how I did that.

I got up and saw the scratches on my arms.

I pulled up my sleeve and saw the razor blade scratches.

I shivered.

I guess I'll never get over my fear of trunks, I hate that I have claustrophobia.

Stupid small places.

Now in my room it seemed like the walls were closing in on me I could barely breath.

I needed to escape I needed something. I needed to forget this pain.

I promised I wouldn't do this to her again, but I needed something.

I grabbed the bottle of pills under my bed and took a few I closed my eyes and lost myself.

**Leah's POV**

Sometimes I wonder if I threw myself off the cliff in La Push to see what would happen. Would the wolf save me? Or would I die.

Those thoughts were pushed aside when I visit my mom at work. I thought it was a normal day at the hospital for her till I saw her kneeling in front of a boy.

His black hair was matted to his face sweat beading down his body.

"Noah! Write now!"

She screamed at the boy.

He wrote in sloppy handwriting and I read it from where I was standing.

**Came to play for the blind and mute children. But I was so far gone... I didn't mean to get like this. I just needed to forget the pain, oh the PAIN!**

My heart dropped.

It was him.

My imprint, I watched him struggle with his own demons last night. As stalkerish as that sounded I didn't care, I love him. Even though I don't know him.

"MOM! Help him!"

He started shivering and twitching. His eyes rolled into his head and he started twitching uncontrollably.

I saw Carlisle come and lift the boy.

"I need a room now!"  
He yelled.

I followed and ran with him.

I waited nervously outside the room till Carlisle came out.

"He's conscious, do you know if he has any family to call?"

I nodded.

"It should be in the records of patients."

He thanked me and put his hand on my shoulder.

I didn't even flinch for once.

"Talk to him, he needs someone there. Pretend to be a volunteer."

He threw me an ID with my name and picture.

"Alice saw it in my future."  
I nodded and clipped it onto my leather jacket and opened the door. He was holding a notebook and scribbling fiercely. I cleared my throat and he looked up locking eyes with me.

I got lost in his ice blue eyes, he stared back at me not looking away. Till finally I gave up.

"Hi."

I say.

He writes something and I read it.

**"Don't call my mom. Don't say I'm stupid, and don't judge me!"**

I give it back to him and pull a chair beside him.

"I wasn't going to. Do you think I blame you? I know how it feels to want to... just not feel. You just want that numbness that alcohol or drugs bring."  
He writes something and hands it to me.

**"You don't know what I've gone through Leah. But I understand, some bastard broke your heart probably dated a family member and knocked her up. It hurts but your beautiful you'll find someone else."**

I gasped shocked at how close he was.

He smirked at me.

**"I'm right?"**

I blushed and looked away.

"No you're not, listen I can volunteer with deaf children."  
He smiles and I hear him laugh softly.

I find myself fascinated my the sound. He covers his mouth shocked.

He grabs the notebook from me.

**"You should leave."**

I shrug.

"Fine, good luck facing your mom."  
He sighs and waves.

He holds his notebook out to me and I take it.

**"Keep this.**

**Your boyfriend was an idiot.**

**He doesn't know what he's missing.**

**Thanks for staying here with me though.**

**It was nice meeting you Leah.**

**-Noah"**

I blush and rip out the page.

"You're welcome... and thanks Noah."  
I leave the room smiling. Not only did I learn his name, but I know have a piece of him with me.

* * *

**Fluffy chapter, I won't make a food reference I promise. But please review and tell me what you think.**

**-True Goddess**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Noah**

I came back home from the hospital and closed the door quietly hopping my mother wouldn't hear me. I see the lights in the house off and take it as a good sign.

I slowly walk upstairs and hear someone clearing their throat.

"Noah Michael Holloway."

My mother says calmly her curly hair frames her face in a scary way with the only light illuminating from the desk lamp. Her eyes were hard and she was holding the pill bottle in her hand.

"I thought we stopped this Noah."

I sigh running my fingers through my hair.

"Mom it's not what you think."

She glares at me narrowing her eyes and leaning forward the way I do when I'm serious.

"Now don't you lie to me Noah."

I shake my head.

"I'm sorry okay! You act like it's my fault! Maybe your dumb ass boyfriend can be more considerate."

She rolls her eyes and stands up.

"Ryan is always there for me. Maybe if you opened your damn mouth he'd know the problem."

I froze.

Her eyes widened when she realized how far she went.

"Noah sweetheart I'm sorry."

I turned around and went upstairs.

"Noah!"

I turned towards her my eyes burning in hate.

I couldn't say anything I was so mad.

I just glared at her till she couldn't stand it anymore. I turned around and jogged up the stairs.

I slammed the door of my room and kicked the door. I threw on sweat pants and a t-shirt and climbed out my window. The cold bit at my flesh and I shivered. I didn't care though I just wanted to run.

I ran straight into the woods the only thing I would focus on is my breathing and the thud of my feet against the ground.

I didn't realize how cold I was till everything started getting dark. I shook my head and stopped running.

I saw the smoke coming out of my breathe. I was shivering uncontrollably now; I took a step forward and could barely feel my toes. I saw light illuminating from a house; I must have run three miles or more. It was a huge mansion with windows overlooking the woods. I didn't have time to admire the architecture because everything went black.

**Leah's POV**

The Cullen's were on a hunting trip which left me alone in the house with my brother, Bella, and Edward.

I heard the sound of a faint heartbeat. I ran outside to see a boy... my boy passed out on the driveway.

"This boy is going to be the death of me."  
I mumble running towards him and picking him up.

I make it into the living room and place him gently onto the couch.

"SETH!"

I scream up the stairs.

Instead Bella and Edward come into the room with their arms filled with blankets.

I wrap them around him and he shivers slightly but a smile tugs at his pale lips.

"Is he alright?"  
Bella asked alarmed.

I nod.

"Yea, I'm going to make him coffee."

Once it's done I see he's beginning to regain consciousness.

His eyes spark with recognition.

He makes a hand motion for something to write with and I hand him a piece of paper and pencil.

**"Thanks Leah... I'm sorry we had to meet again in such bad circumstances."**

He wrote on the page.

I shrug.

"It's fine, but what were you thinking. You could have freezed out there Noah."

He shrugs.

**"I had my reasons."**

I could tell he was hiding something, but I knew I wasn't going to get anything out of him.

I sigh.

"Do you want me to drive you home?"

He nods.

**"Yea but...I want to see you again."**

I looked at his face and saw he was blushing fiercely.

I smile and nod.

"Alright, but no more night runs when it's this cold."

He nods.

I give him one of Jake's sweaters and lead him out of the house.

I stop at his house and see his mother run out.

"NOAH! DAMN YOU NOAH!"  
She screams pulling him into a bear hug.

He rolls his eyes and his mom looks to see me.

"Oh it's you..."

I nod.

"Yea my names Leah."

She smiles.

" Thank you again, for finding my idiot son."

She says smacking him upside his head.

He winces and looks at me embarrassed.

"Well stay safe Noah, and nice to see you again."

I get back into my car and drive back to the Cullen's feeling giddy, because I'll see him soon.

**Noah's POV**

I'm grounded. But I don't care, for some reason I find myself thinking more and more about Leah.

She's strong, and beautiful and... So many other things, I want to know her. I want to be with her.

But there's one thing in my way.

Speaking.

I'm going to speak to her one day even if it kills me.

Thankfully Leah gave me her number I text her to meet up with me.

I climb out my window and take Ryan's car.

Just as I unlock the door I hear his heavy footsteps.

"Where do you think you're going."

I freeze and turn around embarrassed.

"You're going to need some money."

He hands me a twenty, I shake my head and try to hand it back to him.

"Oh come on Noah, just take it. I know we don't get along but, let me make it up to you for taking you out of your comfort zone."

I nod and smile.

I try to say thank you but nothing comes out but a series of grunts.

"...I..."

I gave up after one word. It was the closest I can get to thanking him for today.

He smiles hugely and pats my back.

"Thanks for the effort, now go before your mom catches both of us."

I smile and start the car and drive out of the driveway. I meet Leah at Port Angles and she smiles awkwardly.

"Hey Noah."

I smile and surprise her with a hug.

I realize how stupid that was and blush fiercely.

I step back and looked down embarrassed.

"Hey... It's okay."

I smile sheepishly and she pulls me into the movie theater.

We communicated through text message and occasionally my notebook. I tried desperately to talk to her. But nothing came.

"Noah... I had a great time. Thank you."

She kissed me on the cheek and walked back into her house.

I don't know what I did.

But I definitely did something right.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever please forgive me. I totally forgot the authors note so it's here now. Thanks to the people who reviewed hope you liked this chapter. I'll try to review as soon as possible, but so far it's looking pretty bad. Anyway thanks for reading please review and tell me what you think.**

**-True goddess**


End file.
